What students do in a dark alley
by FluffehAaron
Summary: At the end of the day, I was pretty angry and tired. This had been a really bad day... Well, like the others, really ; I had a pretty boring life... Well, until this group of Zoroark found me... / One-shot, yaoi Lucario/Three Zoroark


Just a quick note before the pr0nz ; keep in mind that english isn't my mother tongue. So this is actually a REALLY flippin hard thing to do.

Crappy day in a crappy school full of jerks, in a crappy fucking city. Great.

As I was walking down the street to get back home, dozens of negative thoughts were going through my mind ; after this day of being bored and annoyed by stupid immature students about my clothes, I was done with my day. All I wanted and needed was a cup of hot chocolate (with about a dozen sugar cubes in it) while watching TV, in front of which my brain would stop working and melt because of the addictive series I would watch. Some crap about a sexy guy with a grey coat and blue scarf, and his bachelor friend. Everyone watches that nowadays.

And that was, for me, the advantage of living alone ; alone in a small flat, yes, but free to do whatever I wanted. Homework? Bleh. Who even does that anymore?

So I was walking down the street, my head now full of more positive thoughts, i.e. laziness and procrastination. And as much of a Lucario as I was, I sure wasn't fond of hardworking and effort. Oh! Right, did I ever introduce myself?

I'm Aaron. Blue-eyed, red Lucario, a little small for my species, no spikes, lazy ass, gay, and very feminine. Yup, that's one hard thing about "being me" ; even though I really don't try to, people are often mistaking me for a female Lucario. I guess I have the physical traits of one ; my face is perfectly normal, but I have a slim waist above slightly big hips and a round butt, large jeans and a sweat-shirt that always was too big for me. Basically, what most people call a femboy.

It would seriously sometimes cause me to flirt with a sexy guy, go to his place, then get thrown out like garbage when he realizes I'm a dude ; or, some other times, it would allow me to stay away from annoying males. These very simple and clear words saved me multiple times : "I'm actually a boy". The faces they would make. Anyway, that's probably not why you're here huh? You probably don't really care about the boring life of a student.

As I was saying earlier, I was heading back to my place to relax about this long day of school. Looking at the ground, hands in my pockets, I was paying no attention whatsoever to my surroundings.

"Oh, that's a nice looking slut."

I looked up. This sentence I hadn't heard a lot, but I could perfectly guess that it was aimed towards me. Three Zoroarks, all leaned against a wall, were looking at me with a nasty grin ; and as soon as I walked forward again, they faced me, preventing me from just walking away, which I was planning to do.

"We were talking to you. We said you're a nice looking slut."

"Fuck off."

I looked straight into the guy's eyes, defiant. I was way too tired and annoyed with my day to be patient or smart about it. I just wanted him to get the fuck out of my sight.

"Little whore talking big, huh?"

He grabbed me by the arms and violently pushed me inside a dark alley. Now fairly angry, I tried to charge into his group ; anticipating my stupid move, he took me by the arm again and stopped me immediatly. He flipped me around, pushing me further. Now no one from the sidewalk would be able to see us as we were deep into this alley.

Great. Just fucking great. I really needed a bunch of punks to harass me now.

And as I was suddenly pushed with my back against the wall, anger started to turn into fear ; all three of the tall, strong Zoroarks were facing me and giggling naughtily. I perfectly knew what was going through their mind.

"How about we try some of that cunt out..."

Now I was fucking powerless. They had just dipped into my favorite fetish ; rape. And even though I was feeling scared, so scared that my limbs were paralysed, I couldn't help but feel a little arousal as they were licking their own lips, all of them hungry as hell for sex. I knew this arousal was really weird, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't afraid of being hurt during the rape, I had already taken a lot "up there", but what scared me was the thought that they would physically hit me.

So as one of them slipped his hand below my sweat-shirt and rubbed my belly, it became really frickin hard to contain a moan, and thank god we were in the dark, because I was blushing bright red. His soft hand slowly went down my belly and slipped under my underwears. Crap. I moaned.  
But I had completely forgotten what was down there ; and as he suddenly stopped moving, his look turning from horny to shocked, I realized. Yeah, right! Remember that thingie between your legs, that thingie called a sheathe? Yeah, he just touched that. Instead of being raped, I was gonna get beaten to death.

"What the fuck did you stop for? asked one of his friend.

- D...Dudes. This bitch's a male."

I stopped too, waiting to see how violent they would become now ; and fear grew again, like a sharp, burning pain inside my chest, and I started to fight back ; I stood up again to start to run, but a strong hand pushed my body against the wall again. It felt like my heart had stopped. I didn't understand. I couldn't think straight.

"I think we just hit jackpot", said the Zoroark who had pushed me against the wall.

But I couldn't calm down anymore ; I struggled as hard as I could, pushing against his hand to make him lose his grip. But just as he started weakening, both his hands gripped my shoulders and pinned them to the brick wall behind me, strongly enough that I was stunned for a few seconds. He took this opportunity to come closer to me, his face so close to mine that his hot breathe rolled against my lips. His look planted me right where I was.

"Now listen to me. We happen to really like males, more than actual females. But you... You're something. And we will have your ass."

I was looking straight into his eyes, with a mix of fear and obedience. It felt just like my mind couldn't decide if it wanted to fight or to accept.

"If you stop fighting, we'll TRY not to be too rough... But if you struggle too much, you'll quickly understand what "obeying" means."

And as he said those words, he stood up again, his hands slowly getting off my shoulders. He stared at me. Stared into my eyes. Daring me to move, daring me to make one little mistake.

I didn't. I couldn't.

My entire body wasn't reacting anymore. My mind was right in the middle of an intense struggle ; "come on, you pussy! MOVE!". Nope. Didn't work. The three males facing me were now coming closer, one at each side of me and the other in front of me, all of them wearing that same dominant grin as their hands slowly slipped, at the same time, under my pants. I moaned again as they rubbed my sheathe and balls. They were already making me shyer every second and I had to bite my lips to avoid emitting any other sound.

"Good giiiirl..." one of them whispered into my ear.

I whined, tortured between an unbearable lust, fear and painful shame. I knew I liked this sort of scenario in stories and roleplaying but... Never did I face such a situation... I couldn't resist to being dominated like this, yet it was so wrong...

I could clearly see and hear one of the three Zoroark lick his claws ; but at that point, they decided that I didn't have to think anymore. They turned me around, removed my pants, lifted my butt and suddenly, two big claws easily slipped into my tailhole, stretching it already way too much... Protesting as best as I could, I ironically didn't do anything to stop them. Whining uselessly was the only thing I was really able to do ; and I was doing it so well that soon enough, the biggest of them pushed his claws inside my mouth, forcing me to suck, so as to make me shut up as quickly as possible.  
Two, thick claws were still moving in and out of my warm entrance, giving me huge shivers of pleasure. It wasn't the first time he did this, and not the first time he was raping males... Oh, no. He knew exactly where to rub, and how to rub, to stimulate, torture me, without actually clawing me. No matter how hard I was trying to mentally fight it, he was just too good.

"Holy fuck, this bitch's so tight. Already so needy, without taking an actual cock?"

They all giggled naughtily as they removed their claws from both my holes, at the same time. A little dizzy already, I barely had time to realize that something was off. I got suddenly pushed down to kneel.

Three. Huge. Cocks. At least twelve inches each. Hard and throbbing, and already dripping precum. Holy crap.  
Anything that was left of defiance or strength in me was now completely gone. "Get that little mouth of yours working, now" teased what seemed to be the leader of the group.  
Nodding obediently, I moved closer to them. I stopped. Looked up at them ; they were staring, impatient and really needy for a release.

My hands slowly went up the length of the Zoroarks at my right and left, in a long and soft rub. My tongue, doing about the same movement, passed along the alpha's cock... More and more, my licks and rubs became faster and harder. Licks became sucks, and the rubs became massages. I grasped their cocks and jerked them off right in front of my face while playfully suckling the side of the cock that had my mouth busy. Yup... I liked it now.

"Look at that. That one didn't last long, huh?"

"Nope. Probably one of the easiest to convince we've ever had."

The leader of them pulled away from me. "Open your dirty little mouth", he teasingly said ; I obeyed instantly, panting already, and sticked my tongue out. This was so wrong... But goddamn... They were sexy...  
He slapped his fat cock against my tongue with wet noises, playing with my lust, over and over, his precum splurting right inside my mouth. This sound plus the ones I made while fapping the other two made me really needy, really quickly... I tried to lick his cock, uselessly ; he would put his cock just out of reach to wait for me to open my mouth again...  
Finally feeling him pushing his hard meat inside my hungry mouth was a relief ; shivering, I licked and sucked it in, encouraged by the dominant groans he was letting out. My soft hands kept rubbing and jerking the others, now relaxed by the pleasure I was giving them... But they were getting impatient and needy for more... I could feel it.

One of them pinched the alpha, who nodded. He pulled off and pushed me on all four... At this point, I didn't even want to resist. Impatient to see what they wanted to do with me, I didn't move...  
Soon enough, the alpha kneeled in front of my face and rested his huge length on my face ; another one layed down under me and the last one got on doggystyle, already hotdogging me. Fuck... I'd never been raped by three males at the same time, and damn, this was waaaay too good.

They couldn't wait either ; in an instant, I was sucking on a cock, being humped hard by another one up my rear, and a soft, warm tongue was rubbing my nipples. The Zoroark below me took our cocks and jerked them off together, and I could tell he liked the view.  
The others were just playing with my body... They were enjoying a good fuck, enjoying the cumdumpster that I wanted to be for them. Their huge, hard rods kept going in and out of me, always faster and harder, stretching my insides.

But what I truly loved about them was how dominant they were with me ; from the beggining, they had this nasty, perverted grin... They didn't look at me, they looked down on me. They wouldn't moan, they would groan, growl, chuckle. They treated me like a bitch, like I was the one who had asked for it. Which was... Partially true, I guess...  
Sometimes, they would pull out to slap me with their cocks, to make me beg for the harsh fuck to continue ; or I would feel a sudden bite on my nipples, which would inevitably make me moan out of pain, exposing my open mouth. In which the alpha would quickly shove his dick to hump my face again.

This lasted for so long... They didn't cum for a long while. I couldn't have guessed for how long ; I was enjoying it too much to really pay attention to the time. I had been offering my ass and mouth to complete strangers while I was being jerked hard - I had already orgasmed twice, he didn't -, and I loved it. So wrong... Yet so good. They were using me like a toy, pounding me over and over again, stretching me, clawing me...  
Until they finally came. The one nailing my tailhole was the first to give in ; groaning more loudly, he pushed his huge rod as deep as he could inside me, splurting big loads of thick cum inside. Then the Zoroark below me, who came all over my belly... Then the alpha... Oh, god, the alpha... I only felt his cock throbbing at the last second, before my mouth was overflowing with warm sperm, dripping out as I tried my best to swallow.

"Good bitch. Swallow it all", he simply groaned.

I sure as hell tried, but he just kept sending his pent-up loads inside my hungry maw... I swallowed, drank down every drop I could, loving the taste, but it was just too much for me. So much that it was almost a relief for me when his orgasm died down.  
They pulled out and looked at me ; in a surprisingly soft way, the alpha, rubbed my cheek and softly wiped my chin with his hand to taste.

"You really need to train... Others have swallowed it all down without a problem."

My ears flopped back and I looked up at him. He was starting to clean himself and the others too, apparently preparing to just leave me. Watching helplessly, I felt a little pinch inside my chest, sad that I met such sexy males without enjoying a good time with them more than once ; cleaning up hastily and putting my clothes back on, I ran to them.

"HEY!" I said, as they turned around. "I... I live a few houses away from here. My name's Aaron... Come see me sometime, okay?"

They looked at each other, with a mix of surprise and arousal. They peeked one last time at my somewhat wet pants, dripping because of the cum, and nodded.

And as they left, I sighed. Definitely, this was a good day.


End file.
